Shapeshifters (Pairing)
Shapeshifters (Pairing) is the friendship pairing of all five Shapeshifters: Kyler Industria, Aaron Corduroy, Waverly Winds, Noah Blanchard, and Miranda McCormick. The five are best friends, as well as a team. Similarities *All reside in Gravity Falls, Oregon. *All can see the weird things in Gravity Falls. *All are shapeshifters. *All work at the Mystery Shack. *All are good friends with Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines. Kyler's Opinion of the Group Kyler thinks that he, Miranda, Noah, Aaron, and Waverly have almost nothing in common, but he thinks that if it had been anyone else, the group would be totally different. When meeting all of them, he was not expecting any of them to be shapeshifters, but when he put the chain on, he learned that was actually the case. He knows all of them are meant to be protectors, and will do anything he can to protect them himself. However, sometimes he can be critical of their usage of their powers, as he does not want anyone to know of their abilities, especially the Pines twins. Kyler is open to listening to all of them, and doesn't want anyone leaving the team or feeling left behind. Aaron's Opinion of the Group Waverly's Opinion of the Group Even though everyone one on the team is different, she lives them all to death. Waverly would take a bullet for each member of the group. Sometimes, though she thinks that the members need to be more daring and try new things. Despite that, she still respects everyone and their opinions. She tries to put her input into everything the group does. Noah's Opinion of the Group Noah loves each and everyone member of the group and would do anything for them. Being the oldest he feels a need to protect them even thought they are capable of looking after themselves. The fact that they have nothing in common whatsoever, makes them all unique which Noah loves about them all. He tries to treat all of them equally and not "baby" them because he is the oldest. Noah would die for any member of the group in a heartbeat and his worst nightmare is that one of them will get hurt and Noah won't be able to help them. Miranda's Opinion of the Group Miranda cares about everyone in the group, and she values everyone and their friendships equally. She loves all of them, and even though they aren't always similar, she can always end up agreeing with them. She knows that she needs to protect the shapeshifting secret, but she doesn't really understand why they can't tell Mabel and Dipper their secrets, because she values their friendships as equally as the shapeshifters. She trusts them, and she can't imagine Mabel and Dipper knowing their secret as a bad thing. However, she respects that the other shapeshifters want to keep it a secret, and she does. Gallery Mystery Shack.jpg|The Mystery Shack, where all five work. Dipbel.jpg|Dipper and Mabel Pines, good friends of all five. Ship Shapeshifters.jpg Category:Pairings Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Group Pairings